


Chronic Masturbator

by FlorinaLyndis, RickSlamsTheMultiverse



Series: Prompts/Secret Santas/Short Stories (stand alone stories) [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Caught, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Rick, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Piss kink, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Tears, Top Rick, Toys, Underage Masturbation, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorinaLyndis/pseuds/FlorinaLyndis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickSlamsTheMultiverse/pseuds/RickSlamsTheMultiverse
Summary: Rick finds out Morty has been jerkin' it all over the house.His room is next...Why the fuck is there cum on my shoe…? Wait… fuck… God damn it, Morty…





	1. Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Mr. Sen](https://all-new-mr-sen.tumblr.com), if you're a RickMorty fan who's on tumblr, you probably know him already.  
> Hope you like it! :)

 

 

There were footsteps throughout the house as everyone was gathering up for breakfast, as per the usual routine for the Smith family. And Rick Sanchez. It was just another morning of summer, allowing everyone to gather up in the morning without worrying about the usual buzz of the school year and having to eat quickly and rush out the door. No, everyone was able to hang out and enjoy a nice family breakfast before going about their day. It was grounding for some. For others, it was just another ritual to start the day. Sitting around the dining table, everyone settled into their usual seats and Beth had started to divide the food out, giving everyone their share before sitting back down in her seat and beginning to eat. Everyone was chatting casually and laughing - the usual participating of social norms. Morty was unusually quiet this morning, though, quietly eating his food with the fork in his hand while his other hand was off of the table. The expression on his face made him seem like he was uncomfortable, but he’d continued his silence. He was pulled back to reality though, as Rick snapped his fingers at the boy.

****

“H - Huh?! What?!”

****

“Your m - mother was talking to you, idiot.”

****

“Yeah, Morty, are you okay?”

****

Everyone was looking at him, Beth seeming to be particularly concerned. Jerry raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast while Summer narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Morty before returning to her meal. Rick seemed as indifferent as ever while Beth couldn’t stop worrying about Morty. The young boy flushed a bit and nodded slowly.

****

“Y - Yeah, Mom. I’m - I’m fine. Wh - what were you saying?”

****

“I was asking if you wanted to come along this year. I mean, I know last year you wanted to just hang out with Rick and go on adventures, but I thought maybe this year you might want something… different?”

****

Morty thought about it briefly before shaking his head and returning his eyes to his meal, bringing the fork with some eggs on it to his mouth and chewing slowly, almost as if he was lost in his own little world. Every so often, his eyes would go back to Rick, watching the older man whenever he thought Rick wasn’t looking. Rick watched Morty with a raised eyebrow as he’d brought a forkful of pancakes to his lips, biting down on the fluffy pieces before turning to Beth to provide his own answer.

****

“Don’t worry about it, H - Honey. H - He’s a teenager. They - they don’t want to hang out with f - f - family. I’ll watch him while you guys are - you guys are gone.”

****

“Thanks, Dad. I suppose we should make sure everything’s packed up, then.”

****

Summer gave both Rick and Morty suspicious looks again, her eyes going between the both of them briefly before she’d finished up the food on her plate and she’d moved to put her emptied plate and dirty utensils into the sink, thanking Beth for the meal before heading upstairs to pack. Jerry did the same and he was soon followed by Beth, leaving Morty and Rick in the dining room to themselves. Rick was just about done with his plate as Morty got to the halfway point, looking at the boy’s plate before his eyes focused on Morty. The boy’s breathing was shallow and his face was flushed, almost like he was having a fever. Morty’s eyes lifted from his plate and it was just in time to watch Rick flick his tongue out against the back of his hand, licking up some stray syrup. Morty’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated, biting his lower lip as he’d looked back down at his plate of food. His body seemed to be shivering, a muffled sound being held back as - after a few convulsions - he’d eventually settled into his chair, breathing heavily. Rick seemed indifferent to the whole situation as he’d stood up and brought his plate over to the sink.

****

Before long, Morty was left in the dining room all by his lone self. He’d looked around to see if anyone was walking by before he’d pulled his hand out from under the table, looking at how much cum coated the surface of his hand.  For awhile, Morty had enjoyed masturbating in inappropriate places at inappropriate times. The thrill that he’d used to get from touching himself dissipated over the years and he was finding that he needed new ways to spice it up. So far, he’d done it all over the house and this was the first time he’d managed to do it in the dining room. He’d gulped and a satisfied grin formed on his face. He’d never managed to cum like that before, at least not while other people were in close proximity and while he wasn’t getting caught. Mission accomplished.

****

His lips being awkwardly dry, he’d run his tongue along his mouth and he’d finished up the rest of his meal, getting through it quickly before it got too cold, and he’d picked up his napkin and wiped his hand clean of the sticky white fluids he’d produced. Thoughts ran through his head as he’d thought about where to masturbate next… As soon as the idea struck him, though, he was on the move. Morty moved carefully, making sure to put his “little friend” back into his pants before getting up from the table and taking his plate to the sink, putting it inside. His eyes shifted around, making sure to take note of where everyone was. Summer, Jerry, and Beth were all moving around, finishing up with the packing for their camping trip. Meanwhile, Rick was nowhere to be found. That kind of made Morty nervous, but he’d soldiered on, wanting to make sure everything was perfect.

****

\---------------------------------

****

Rick moved into the living room, groaning as he’d rubbed his temples. It’s not that he had a shortage of things to do or adventures to go on, but - at least at the moment - Rick couldn’t help but wonder why Morty didn’t jump on the chance to spend more time with his family. With everything that had happened in the past year and even before that, Rick was surprised Morty didn’t just leave him alone. Even so, Morty being around meant that there was always something interesting to do.  What happened over breakfast was definitely weird, though. Even for Rick. His eyes went up to the ceiling as he allowed his head to fall back and a hand to run through his hair - all as he let out a heavy breath. As usual, he needed a drink.

****

His eyes went from the ceiling down to his feet, where he’d noticed something… different about his shoes. There was a white streak over it. And not a streak like a line, no. It was a _splatter_ streak. One side of his monobrow lifted as he’d gotten onto a knee to take a closer look at the marking. His finger came down to touch it and what he’d felt wasn’t quite what he’d expected. It was… sticky. The texture was one that - as a man - he was all too familiar with.

****

_Why the fuck is there cum on my shoe…? Wait… Oh, fuck… God damn it, Morty…_

****

Rick quickly connected the dots and he groaned, lifting his clean hand to his face and massaging the bridge of his nose, not quite knowing what to think or say on the matter. His eyes shifted over the the couch so that he could just take a seat and rest a bit from this revelation, but this was interrupted by the fact that he’d seen several faint stains on the couch now. White splats. Again. Was there more around this place? Pulling out a relatively strong black light, Rick head into the kitchen and began running it along the counter, not taking very long to find another streak and - getting onto one knee again - taking it along the kitchen floor and finding several more.

****

_This god damn kid..._

****

Rick had gotten up on his feet again and very quickly made his way to the garage, walking over to several monitors in the corner of the garage and pressing several keys in a very specific order, the monitors flickering to life and showing several areas of the house. Rick could clearly see Summer, Jerry, and Beth leaving the front door with several backpacks and other bags containing various items - camping equipment, flashlights, cooking equipment, etc. - and loading these things into the car. Morty was seen on one of the other screens, walking down the upstairs hallway before heading downstairs to send his family off on their trip. Rick couldn’t be bothered, as he just watched the four of them hug before the previous three had simply loaded into the car and left the teenage boy in the driveway.

****

Rick watched Morty enter the house, suspiciously look around, and proceed in the direction of Rick’s own room. He was certainly cautious, but clearly the boy wasn’t cautious enough to think that Rick had planted cameras throughout the house. When the brunette inevitably made it to the older male’s room, he’d pressed his ear up to Rick’s door, probably checking to see if the man was in. The look of relief on his face was priceless as Morty entered Rick’s room and Rick’s eyes slid over to another screen, seeing his room from a bird’s eye view. Was he going to do what Rick thought he was going to…?

****

\---------------------------------

****

Morty moved around Rick’s room, knowing for a fact now that Rick was in the garage - since the old man wasn’t anywhere else. Whenever Rick went into the garage, that generally meant that he was doing experiments and that he’d be in there for quite awhile. Morty took this chance to finally do something that he’d never tried doing before. His breathing became shallow as he’d plopped himself onto Rick’s bed and he’d inhaled the scent of his grandfather deeply. He couldn’t quite place when these affectionate feelings towards Rick had appeared, but it was almost like an obsession now. Watching Rick lick the syrup off of his own hand and seeing Rick’s tongue was enough to set Morty ablaze with desire and wanting so, so much more.

****

Kicking off his pants showed that Morty had shoved something into his bottom, shivering a bit as his legs were exposed to the cooler air. His hand reached back to touch upon the nub that was sticking out of his backside, pulling on it lightly and gasping sharply before cooing with a shiver a pleasure. He’d continued gently pulling on it before shaking and shivering with pleasure, pulling out the toy with a pop and leaving his anus gaping. He’d looked at the butt plug he’d bought relatively recently as he’d discovered the joys of playing with himself in not-so-private locations and the butt plug was something that he’d found himself quite fond of as he walked around with it inside of him, loving the feeling of the way it shifted every time he moved.

Actually, Morty had gotten quite bored of regular masturbation up to this point and was tired of simply staring at a computer screen as he beat his meat. Being a teenager meant that he was still looking for the best thing to pleasure him, and masturbating all over the place was the first step. It was significantly more exciting and he’d become quite addicted to it. Over time, he’d also acquired several kinds of toys online, getting whatever seemed to be interesting at the time. As such, he’d also had a few… favorites. He’d reached into his pants and pulled out a vibrating egg that was quite large - filling the palm of his hand easily - connected to a controller that adjusted the power of the vibration with a thin wire.. Morty tried to curb his excitement a bit, but was finding it a bit difficult, his cock completely erect at the very thought of what he was doing.

****

This would be the first time Morty would masturbate in Rick’s bed, and the very sensation of being in Rick’s room had him at the peak of his excitement. Or so he’d thought. Breathing in the smell of Rick - a distinct old-person smell that was also accompanied with the scent of alcohol and musk - had Morty leaking from his tip already. He couldn’t wait anymore, and that wasn’t just because he was limited on time. Without any hesitation, the brunette shoved the egg into his asshole, letting out a yelp of pleasure as it buried itself deep into him, but quickly lifting a hand to cover his mouth, hoping that the noise hadn’t alerted Rick at all. Everything stopped and Morty waited several moments, straining to see if he could hear Rick’s footsteps outside of the room.

****

Silence.

****

Relief washed over Morty’s body and he’d shifted a bit, getting used to the feeling of the egg in his tight hole, moaning a little. His hand held onto the controller, getting it started on the lowest setting. There was a hum that filled Morty’s body and he’d let out another moan - much lower but also much longer. As the egg vibrated inside of him, his free hand wrapped around his cock and he began to stroke it eagerly, his excitement spiking as his body was significantly more sensitive from feeling the vibrating toy inside of him. His hips pushed against his hand as he’d tried and failed to control himself, wanting to ride out this pleasure for as long as he could. Morty turned his head so that he could get a strong huff of Rick’s pillow, breathing into it and using it to muffle his moans.

****

\---------------------------------

****

Rick watched as Morty pulled out the toys and he was finding himself aroused from the display, having already pulled his own dick out and beginning to stroke it at the sight before him. The old man’s mind was abuzz with watching his grandson do these lewd things and his cock was filled to the brim with lust - harder than it had been in a long while. As his fist pumped at his erection furiously, Rick’s eyes stayed on Morty’s own dick, watching the boy stroke at his own hardness with reckless abandon.

****

_God, what a lil' slut you are...Yeah, you like jerking off on my bed, thinking of me? Huh, Morty? Bet you're fucking stroking your cock imagining me inside of you...FUCK~!_

****

\---------------------------------

****

Morty’s pumping became more fervent as he increased the setting on the egg, kicking it up several notches as he’d let out a loud moan, no longer caring if Rick heard him. His fingers wrapped even more tightly around his phallus and - with every stroke - his palm curled over the tip, adding increased stimulation and taking advantage of his heightened sensitivity. His hips bucked hard against his hand, causing the egg to slip out just a bit before Morty reacted quickly and pushed the sucker back in, the resulting pleasure of re-entry causing him to squeal with delight.

****

“Aaauuu, Rick it feels - feels so good…I - I want you _so_ bad...”

****

Morty could feel the quickly approaching release, though, and he knew he had to up the ante. His hand worked harder to pump his dick now and he’d put the setting for the egg at max. Once he’d done that he’d taken his free hand and buried two fingers into his asshole, pushing the egg deeper and against his prostate, causing him to convulse with surprise and with pleasure, letting out a much louder scream. His ass pushed back against the egg and his hips pushed firmly against his hand, the temptation of orgasm becoming far too great.

****

“O - O - OH, R - RICK, _FUCK_ DADDY ~ I - I - I’M CUMMING!”

****

The sensation washed over his entire body as his legs convulsed wildly and his eyes rolled back into his head, his jizz shooting up harder than he’d ever done before, quite a bit of it landing on his stomach while even more landed on the bed around his body, his hips convulsing in such a way that they pushed and he’d humped his hand throughout the entirety of the orgasm. Riding it out for as long as he possibly could, he’d squeezed his cock and tried to milk out whatever sperm he could onto himself, eventually collapsing onto the bed and moaning tiredly. His asshole also pushed against the vibrating egg and eventually pushed the toy out with a squelch, Morty letting out another heavy moan as it fell out of him. His voice was almost a whisper as he’d tried to gather his thoughts.

****

“O - Oh g - geez… I - I’ve never… came that hard… before…”

****

\---------------------------------

****

Rick was breathing heavily as his cock dribbled with cum, and he’d looked down at the huge splatter he’d made on the floor. His eyes quickly returned to the screen though as he’d noted that Morty was now completely collapsed on his bed, loving the look of the cum on Morty’s stomach and all over his bed. Rick bit his lip as he’d groaned and found himself wanting more and more. He hadn’t even realized that his dick was still at attention until he’d noticed his hand was unconsciously stroking it. Seemed his body was on the same page. Slowly getting up with his dick out, Rick headed towards the door of the garage, grinning. It was time to show this kid what it’d really be like to have a piece of Rick Sanchez.

 

 


	2. All Used Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets that booty~ (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hopefully it was worth it! ;B  
> *Slight dialog edits to chapter one.

There were only a few brief moments for Morty to lay on the bed, taking a deep breath to try and gather his composure. His mind was still racing, but he had to get out before Rick came back into the room. It didn’t help that he’d screamed out louder than he’d expected, since he was so deep in his orgasm that he’d had a lapse of judgment and his words just forced their way out of his lungs. Just the thought of it was enough to make Morty’s face flush with embarrassment, his cheeks red with his shame. At the same time, however, his asshole was still buzzing with the stimulation of the egg and his dick was slightly sore from how hard he was stroking it. His shame was quickly overshadowed by memories of the pleasure, a giddy smirk forming on the edge of his lip.

 

That didn’t last long, however, as he started hearing footsteps. They were approaching fast, and every thump of a foot against wood was enough to let Morty know. Rick was coming. And he was coming with a purpose. Panic began to fill Morty as his body kicked into an adrenaline mode and he’d tried to move quickly. Using his shirt, he’d quickly tried to mop up his sperm from Rick’s bed. This was a bit of a shoddy attempt, since the shirt caused a majority of the sticky mess to smear onto the bed sheets. The footsteps were outside of the door now, Morty having run out of time. Rick had burst into the room, glaring at Morty with a certain look that Morty couldn’t quite identify. It was a look that Rick had never shown him before. In a word, Morty could only describe it as a look of… _Dominance_.

 

“R - Rick, I - I’m - I’m sorry! Don’t be mad, please, _please_ don’t be mad at me!”

 

What Morty didn’t know, however, is that Rick _wasn’t_ mad at him. As a result, the older man felt like he would enjoy messing with his grandson’s head in these moments, if only for a short time. Advancing towards Morty, engorged cock swinging from side to side with every step, Rick had pinned Morty down onto his bed, holding the boy’s neck with every intention to fuck him senseless, but also for _more_ . Finally noting Rick’s tool at the ready, Morty had no idea what to think. He’d thought Rick was furious, but no - he was _horny_ ? There was fear that permeated Morty’s mind, but behind that fear was a healthy - or unhealthy, depending on your point of view - dose of curiosity and even that was spiced heavily with _lust_.

 

Rick had made a single movement to spin Morty around on his stomach, pinning the young male to the bed with one arm on the small of his back. Using his free hand, Rick had started spanking Morty, the snap of his palm striking Morty’s bare ass creating an echo that spread through the house. Without missing a beat, another spank followed. And another. And another - until Morty’s bottom was a darker shade of pink, Morty since having held his face to Rick’s pillow to muffle his screaming. Rick raised his hand to complete another spank, but had an idea mid-way through his motion and opted to slamming two fingers into Morty’s asshole to complete the motion, the sudden entry into his body causing Morty to squeal loudly into the cushion that the pillow provided.

 

“G - Geez, Morty, it’s so l - loose in here. A bit o - overboard with the toys, huh, ya lil' shit?”

 

The old man’s fingers worked the inside of the tight opening, stroking against Morty’s inner walls and every wriggle of one of his digits caused Morty to shift underneath Rick, not knowing how to process everything that was going on in his head. While he was enjoying it, he still wasn’t expecting for this to happen. It wasn’t settling, so it became a situation where he wasn’t enjoying it as much as he’d like. That didn’t last too long, though, when Rick had pulled his fingers out of the young asshole and had replaced them with his mouth and tongue, rimming the boy and causing Morty to moan loudly.

 

Getting Morty’s asshole nice and wet, Rick had seemed satisfied with his work and he’d spun Morty back onto his back, grinning and licking his lips as he’d looked down at the flushed boy,  who was hiding his face with his arms - attempting to hide his shame. Rick couldn’t help but revel in this and took a few moments to admire the boy’s slim figure, wondering briefly if Morty would be able to handle the monster that was his equipment. That wonder faded to sadism and the grin on his face seemed to widen just a bit more, pressing the tip of his hardened member between Morty’s tender cheeks. Morty’s eyes widened and he screamed out in a panic.

 

“W - W - Wait, Rick, I’m - I’m not re - please! I - I’m not mentally prepa - !”

 

There wasn’t even enough time for him to finish and - without even so much as a reply - Rick had spread Morty’s legs apart further and proceeded to spread his anal walls apart as well, large cock doing a perfectly good job of filling Morty up. The old man groaned with delight as he’d allowed the hole to wrap around him so snugly, the convulsing muscles of Morty’s anus only doing well to increase his pleasure. Meanwhile, Morty was left breathless, eyes rolling up into his head and his body convulsing from just the sensation of having Rick buried inside of him. Looking down at his grandson only made Rick grin with satisfaction, his hips beginning to rock slowly.

 

Morty wasn’t quite prepared for that, as the cock that was now starting to shift around inside of him dragged itself along his inner walls, hitting several different sorts of nerves and sending wave after wave of uncontrolled sensation through his body, tongue lolling out as he started to lose himself to the pleasure. Morty’s ass did all of the work it needed to, squeezing oh-so-perfectly around Rick’s monstrous rod and massaging the length of it with his insides. There was another sensation that flooded Morty, however, as Rick had pulled out only half way before he’d shoved it back into the slim brunette. The feeling of the tip of Ricks cock hitting Morty’s prostate at just the right pressure was enough to send Morty reeling from pleasure, his hip shooting up with his dick back at attention. His back was arching as he was trying to adjust his position to have Rick hit just the right spot as well, the added sensation almost pushing Morty to orgasm.

 

“God, M -Morty… You’re a - a - fuck - fuckin’ slut, y’know that? My dick is moving inside of you _so_ _fucking_ easily… You at least coulda - coulda put up a _little_ bit of a fight? But you can’t, can you? Y - You like daddy’s dick that much, huh? Huh, Morty? You like feeling me inside of you, don’t you baby boy?”

 

The boy wasn’t even able to reply to that, as he was too busy with even trying to breathe. His legs had instinctively wrapped around Rick at this point, so the older man took this as a cue to continue to fuck his grandson. The continued thrusts and stimulation already started to make Morty’s dick dribble with precum and Rick couldn’t help but want to see what else he could do to make Morty react. With a smirk, the old man’s hand wrapped around Morty’s dick and he used it as a grip to thrust harder into Morty. Of course, Morty let out a squeal of surprise before it had deepened to an intense moan.

 

“Ooohhhhhh, _daddy, that’s so g - good~.”_

 

As Morty had thrust up into Rick’s hand, he was starting to regain a sense of his surroundings, pulling his head out from drowning in pleasure and he’d moaned pitifully, trying to figure out how to fight Rick’s control of the situation but finding himself helpless to the old man’s dick, his body submitting to the glorious girth that was his grandfather. Oncoming, however, was the peak of Morty’s pleasure. As his hips bucked into the old man’s hand with a vigor beyond what he was used to, Morty’s moans grew louder and with more of a sign of his coming release. His eyes had closed and he was ready to explode… and then the moment never came. Confused and frustrated, the young boy’s eyes flew open to Rick’s shit eating grin.

 

“C - C’mon, Morty. You didn’t - didn’t think I was going to make it _that_ easy for you, d - did you?”

 

Tears formed in the boy’s eyes and he’d grit his teeth, sniffling a bit as he’d moved his hips to try to thrust more against Rick’s hand, but to no avail. The old man was doing a good job of holding him in place. Rick had teasingly given Morty a single thrust, the tip of his cock pushing against Morty’s prostate, causing the boy to involuntarily convulse and let out a yelp. As tears began streaming down the sides of his head, Morty continued to struggle against Rick and try to find that sweet, sweet orgasm, with Rick stopping him at every turn. Rick would stop moving, tease the tip of Morty’s tool to make him writhe in pleasurable agony, play with the boy’s nipples to watch him squeak and whine defiantly, and even gave the young boy several spanks along his thigh and around his ass, seeking to pull Morty to the very limits of his desire.

 

“P - Please daddy, I - I’m so c - c - c - close…!”

 

The begging look on Morty’s face was pitiful and Rick had a bit of a disgusted look on his face. This kid had the audacity to ask for pleasure in his situation, and Rick wasn’t inclined to give it to him in any way. In fact, he’d loved watching his grandson struggle and this tipped the scales in a way that Rick was finding himself smiling down at the boy again. If Morty thought that something as simple as this was torture, he had another thing coming. Gripping on Morty’s dick with a new idea, Rick used his palm to work the tip of it and _only_ the tip of it, the sensitive head sending sharp sensations that reverberated through Morty’s body, causing even more convulsing, moaning, and crying. Ah, it was simply a symphony of agony and was a serenade to Rick’s ears.

 

This process continued for a short while, a cycle of Rick giving Morty only the briefest reprieve of pleasure before subjecting him to another wave of teasing and taunting, leaning forward to whisper into Morty’s ear about how he was a piece of shit and he didn’t deserve to cum. This, brought forth the moaning and whining - and Morty found himself enjoying more than he’d ever thought possible. This sadistic side of Rick was pulling forth Morty’s masochistic side, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Every layer of agony was another dimension of pleasure for Morty and - while he still wanted to cum - he didn’t quite want it to end.

 

Fortunately - or unfortunately - for Morty, Rick wasn’t done yet. He’d picked up the egg that Morty had left on the bed and pushed it against the head of Morty’s dick - _really_ pressing it onto the boy. Morty’s eyes widened and the previous squeal turned into a scream of pleasure, hips thrusting into the air and legs twitching about. The sensations drowned Morty and he’d cum harder than even his previously stated record, coating Rick’s hand and the egg in sticky, white sperm. Even his ass was spasming around Rick’s dick, causing the old man to wince from the increased pressure. Before too long, he’d adjusted and began enjoying it again, thrusting into his cock-slut of a grandson.

 

“Y - you liked that, didn’t you baby? Now daddy’s gonna - gonna fucking cum in your ass. Mmm... _fuck_ , it feels so good inside you baby boy...”

 

It only took a few hard thrusts before Rick was at the edge of his own release, continuously thrusting into Morty’s asshole and pounding the boy into a state of mindlessness, Morty’s tongue lolling out as he was still quite out of it from when Rick had made him explode earlier. As he was regaining himself, Rick was just about finished, cock slamming into Morty’s sore hole and causing Morty to wince and groan with a mixture of pain and enjoyment, closing his eyes tightly as he’d tried to endure the last stretch of this experience. After several more thrusts, Morty could feel Rick convulsing inside of him before roaring and erupting inside of the boy with a hard thrust, Morty moaning out as he was filled with rope after rope of hot, sticky jizz, filling him up to an excess and the remainder spilling out from the edges of his anus. His eyes rolled back into his head as a wave of pleasure overcame him and Morty had passed out, leaving Rick to keep thrusting and empty his balls out in his grandson.

 

Pulling his dick out of Morty with a wet pop, looked at Morty, who was at this point collapsed on his bed. There was jizz sliding out of Morty’s asshole and onto his bed and this made the old man smirk with satisfaction. But he still wasn’t done. Positioning his dick over Morty, he’d aimed the head at the boy’s body, chuckling as he’d let loose and a stream of yellow liquid left the tip, pouring over Morty and causing the boy to groan from the surprising heat that was enveloping his chest. Rick had simply sighed with bliss as the liquid cleared out his urethra and he’d finished up by wiping his cock clean with Morty’s nearby underwear, throwing it into Morty’s face and leaving the room.

 

“Clean up before you come out, you filthy fucking animal.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd love it if you left comments/kudos/subbed to the story, etc.  
> It's always nice to get your feedback, it's always appreciated. <3
> 
> Feel free to read our other stories too for Rick and Morty! :]  
> \--------------
> 
> [The M.A.L-I.C.E. Program](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13144188?view_full_work=true) \- Zero Rick/Super Rick Fan Morty, Morty School Rick Match Up Program.
> 
> [Yet Another Bet Lost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13109814?view_full_work=true) \- Rick/Morty, Pet Play - Morty loses a bet.
> 
> [The No-Kinkshaming Server](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12458763?view_full_work=true) \- Rick/Morty, Morty finding out his kinks via faux Tumblr/Discord.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [FlorinaLyndis](http://florinalyndis.tumblr.com)


End file.
